Enfin
by Akagamie
Summary: Le vide est si attirant. Je dois résister pour ne pas m'y jeter. Je dois attendre. Attendre que Quelqu'un me détrône, quelqu'un digne de moi. Et après je pourrais sauter et espérer que tu me pardonne un jour. OS.


******Titre : Enfin**

******Auteur : Akagamie**

******Rating : T**

******Disclaimer : On me refuse toujours les droits de Pokémon, rien n'a changé de se côté là**

******Blabla : Hey ! Sa fait longtemps que je n'ai rien publié ! Un jour, en fouillant dans mes vieux cahiers, j'ai retrouvé de vieux d'anciens débuts de fic et one-shot, j'ai donc décidé de publier celui là ^^ (pour votre plus grand plaisir [ ne me dite pas que c'est faux! Je pourrais être vexée T3T ]).**

******-Je m'excuse de toutes les fautes d'orthographe/ conjugaison/ grammaire/etc... qui pourrait rester.**

******-Bon, une petite précision s'impose tout de même : je sais que cette fanfic présente des similitudes avec « Dis-lui que je regrette » de Gaiseric08. Cependant, je me suis basée sur des éléments du jeu et apporté ma vision, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de plagier scénariquement qui que se soit. Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Je suis au plus haut, au sommet du Mont Argenté qui m'accueille depuis trois ans maintenant. Le vent glacial gifle mon visage, la grêle mêlée à la pluie me fouettent la peau découverte de mes bras et de ma tête. Ignorant les intempéries, je regarde en bas. Malgré la tempête, je distingue les escarpements. Ils sont si attirants... Le vide est attirant de toute manière. La façon dont il promet la Fin. Je sens mon corps se pencher dangereusement vers le ravin, le vent souffle fort rendant mon équilibre précaire. Avec un effort de volonté, je fais un pas en arrière. Je ferme les yeux et lâche un soupir qui se perd dans le blizzard. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. Il n'est pas encore arrivé. Celui qui doit me battre pour que je puisse partir, te libérer de mon existence que j'ai tentée d'effacer.

Je laisse la météo écorcher mon visage et mes bras nus. Je retiens tout de même ma casquette, un des seuls souvenirs de Maman que j'ai apporté avec moi.

Rester comme ça me fait du bien, la douleur des éclats de glace, la brûlure du froid, c'est comme une rédemption, ou tout du moins le début.

J'ouvre mes yeux. Mes lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire triste. Le vide. Toujours si attirant.

Patience. Il arrive bientôt. Je le sens. Bientôt.

* * *

Gold avait enfin fini d'escalader le Mont Argenté. Il en pleurait presque de joie, de peine et de soulagement. Ses mains écorchées ainsi que ses genoux et ses pieds le faisaient souffrir, mais se n'était rien, il était arrivé au sommet.

Il regarda autour de lui, plissant les yeux sous les bourrasques enneigées. Personne. Juste des rochers et de la neige. Il s'approcha du bord de la falaise, mis ses mains en porte-voix avant de hurler de toutes ses forces :

« JE SUIS LE PLUS FORT ! »

Il éclata de rire. Et frissonna. La température ne devait pas excéder les 5°. Il se frictionna les bras avec vigueur et souffla dans ses mains dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Il chercha un endroit où se protéger du vent. Par chance, il trouva une corniche. Un éboulement sur un coté de la paroi faisait office de brise-vent. Il s'y réfugia et se dépêcha d'allumer un feu. Certes, il était maintenant abrité, mais il faisait encore froid et la nuit commençait à tomber. Il s'installa. Bien que précaire, il n'avait plus le temps de chercher un autre abri.

Il fit sortir son Typhlosion de sa pokéball. Celui-ci poussa un grognement de mécontentement. Gold sortit son sac de couchage sous le regard de perplexe du Pokémon. Gold se tourna vers lui et la créature lui lança un regard qui semblait dire « dis moi que je ne pense pas à ce que tu as pensé faire ».  
Gold lui fit un sourire désolé :

« Excuse-moi Typh', mais les nuits sont vraiment fraîches... Si tu ne veux pas me retrouver en statut de glace demain et devoir me cramer la tête pour espérer me dégeler, il vaudrait mieux que je dorme avec toi cette nuit. »

Le pokémon lui jeta un regard intéressé et cracha deux trois flammèches dans le feu qui perdait en intensité.

« Tu n'y penses quand même pas ? Gold se demandait si Typhlosion était sérieux. Je blaguais à peine quand je t'ai dit comment je me retrouverai demain si tu ne me sers pas de bouillotte ! »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Gold comprenait parfaitement que le Pokémon veuille rester dans sa pokéball douillette, mais bon, il ne voulait pas se voir transformer en glace pour autant. Typhlosion lâcha un grognement et s'allongea sur le sol contre la paroi.

« Merci, Typh', sourit Gold. »

Le Pokémon ne lui lança même pas un regard et se contenta de bailler largement. En s'allongeant contre lui, Gold marmonna un « Fichu caractère » Typhlosion changea de position faisant de nouveau râler le jeune homme. Une fois qu'ils furent installés dans un confort relatif, ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain, Gold se réveilla de bonne heure. Il se leva tandis que Typhlosion grognait et entrait dans sa pokéball. Gold soupira avant de s'étirer. Les flancs du pokémon avaient beau être confortable, le sol n'en restait pas moins dur et froid. Il s'aperçut que le blizzard c'était un peu calmé. Il frissonna et roula à regret son duvet et sortit.

Il décida de retourner au sommet une dernière fois avant d'entamer la descente. Il gravit la paroi qui en permettait l'accès. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la tache rouge qui tranchait avec le tourbillon des flocons et de la grêle. La personne lui faisait dos, face au vide. Gold hésita un peu et se dirigea vers lui.

« Euh ... Salut ?

Le garçon se retourna, et Gold sut qui c'était. Red. Il sentit un frisson d'excitation le parcourir. Red ! Le dresseur le plus puissant de tous les temps, celui qui avait disparu i ans maintenant. Le dresseur mythique qui était son modèle, celui dont on contait encore les exploits. Red !

Celui-ci le détailla de haut en bas avec une intensité qui fit frémir Gold. Le plus jeune savait qu'il était jaugé, testé. Il resta silencieux, attendant que Red ait fini de l'examiner. Gold retint son souffle, s'attendant à ... Il ne savait pas vraiment. Le mugissement continu du vent cessa, la grêle fut remplacée par une pluie glacée mêlée à de neige, comme si la météo elle-même retenait sa respiration.

« Enfin »

Et le maelström reprit avec plus de violences. Red sourit, attrapa une pokéball à sa ceinture. Il regarda Gold qui attrapa lui aussi une pokéball. Les deux pokémons, un Pikachu et un Capidextre apparurent dans un éclair rouge. Les deux rugirent, dans l'espoir d'intimider l'adversaire. Capidextre se frottait les mains et faisait claquer celles de sa queue en sautant sur place, prêt à en découdre. Le Pikachu regarda son dresseur d'un air inquiet. Red hocha doucement la tête. Gold eut l'impression qu'ils se parlaient et se comprenaient uniquement avec le regard. La souris jaune eut un soupir à l'attention de Red et fixa Gold d'un air résigné, se que ce dernier ne comprit pas, avant d'afficher une expression concentrée.

Le Capidextre ouvrit la danse. Pikachu esquiva et contre-attaqua. Les deux Pokémons voltigeaient faisant preuve d'audace et de force. Les deux se battaient pour la gloire de leur dresseur qui eux-mêmes faisaient appel à toutes les stratégies acquises durant leur périple respectif. Pikachu semblait se battre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Gold était sidéré tellement ses adversaires se comprenaient, il semblait que Pikachu prévoyait d'avance les ordres de Red. Capidextre, grâce à un Mitra-poing vicieusement placé réussit à mettre KO le pokémon électrique. Red le fit entrer dans sa pokéball, mais il en ressortit aussitôt et s'assit à ses pieds, montrant sa volonté d'être auprès de son maître jusqu'au bout.

Capidextre était essoufflé, il lança un regard à Gold qui compris qu'il ne mettrai pas KO le prochain pokémon adverse, mais que le singe allait faire de son mieux, comme toujours.

Le combat continuait, les pokémons se dépassaient littéralement, les dresseurs était essoufflé à force de hurler des ordres. Gold menait le combat, il en était sûr. Il avait pourtant un mauvais pressentiment. Le sourire de Red s'élargissait tandis que ses Pokémons semblaient de plus en plus amère. Une fois mit KO, ils restaient près de leur dresseur et leurs mines semblaient de plus tristes en plus et résignées à mesure que les vaincus grossissaient leur rang.  
Une fois le dernier face-à-face, qui se solda par la victoire de Gold, Red affichait un grand sourire de ... Soulagement ? Gold ne comprenait pas. Il venait de gagner, il était le dresseur le plus fort, il avait battu Red, ce dernier venait de perdre son titre et il souriait de soulagement ?! Il vit ses lèvres articuler un mot. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, mais il lui semblait que c'était « Merci ».

Il vit Pikachu se jeter dans les bras de son dresseur en poussant un cri déchirant. Red le serra contre lui tandis que la souris jaune s'efforçait de lui parler. Gold vit les autres pokémons acquiescer aux « paroles » de Pikachu. Red leur murmurait des choses que le vent cachait aux oreilles de Gold qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Au bout d'un moment, Red lâcha Pikachu qui avait un air effaré. Il serra tous ses Pokémons dans ses bras, et sans regard pour Gold, se dirigea vers le rebord de la falaise. Il écarta ses bras en croix. Gold avait peur de comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Inconsciemment, son corps se précipita sur Red, mais ce dernier se laissa tomber dans le vide. Tous les Pokémons de Red se dressèrent sur le bord pour suivre la chute du dresseur. Lorsque le corps tomba sur les rochers effilés et ne bougea plus, Dracaufeu rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un rugissement qui exprimait toute la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il fut rejoint par tous les autres.

Gold était atterré. C'était de sa faute si Red avait sauté ? Parce qu'il l'avait battu ? La gorge nouée il se détourna du spectacle de la souffrance des Pokémons. Au bout de quelque minute, il sentit un appel d'air derrière lui et se retourna pour voir Dracaufeu s'envoler et plonger. Il y eut un choc sourd, suivit d'une gigantesque colonne de feu. Les Pokémons sur la falaise poussèrent un nouveau cri de douleur. Lorsque le feu s'éteignit Dracaudeu remonta. Florizzard utilisa danse-fleur et l'air fut embaumé. Une pluie de pétales tomba sur eux et sur Red. Tortank se tourna dans la direction de Gold et cracha un jet d'eau, que Locklass gela. Pikachu et Ronflex donnèrent respectivement des coups de queue et de griffe dans le bloc et peu à peu, la silhouette de Red se dessina. Gold des larmes couler sur ses joues. Les sentiments des Pokémons le touchaient profondément.

Après leur recueillement, les pokémons prirent chacun les pokéballs que Red avait laissé dans la neige et les amenèrent devant Gold qui les prit en tremblant légèrement. Tous entrèrent dedans dans un éclair rouge excepté le Pikachu de Red qui le tira par le bas du pantalon. Gold le suivit, se remémorant la mort de Red, le dresseur légendaire avec un pincement au cœur. Pikachu le mena à une grotte habitée, comme le montraient les restes d'un foyer. Il fit quelque pas à l'intérieur et il comprit qu'il pourrait dormir ici, dans l'ancienne demeure de Red. Il s'installa et resta les yeux ouverts. Le sommeil le fuyait, les événements de la journée s'entrechoquant dans sa tête. Il décida que le lendemain, il irait voir Green. D'après ce qu'il avait compris dans son épopée, c'était lui qui devait le mieux connaître Red. Quelque peu soulagé d'avoir pris une décision, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, il descendit du mont Argenté et se rendit à Jadielle. Il se dirigea vers l'arène et tenta de pousser la porte. Il n'y parvint pas, elle était verrouillée. À ce moment, un gamin vint vers lui :  
« Salut. Tu viens pour défier le champion ?  
-Euh pas exactement, mais j'aurais besoin de le voir rapidement, tu sais où il est ?  
-Je te le dis si tu me bats !

Gold soupira et sorti sa boite à badge et les à l'enfant qui écarquilla les yeux. Il eut un sourire et lâcha :  
-Tu veux toujours te battre ?  
-Euh, non-non, c'est bon... Il est à Lavanville  
-Lavanville ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-bas ?  
-Sais pas. Enfin si, il doit prier pour un Pokémon ou un truc du genre...  
-Bon ok, merci.

Il sortit sonTogekiss et sauta dessus en lui demandant de voler jusqu'à la ville mortuaire.  
Il arriva un quart d'heure plus tard, devant le centre pokémon. Il se dirigea vers la tour dont l'ombre s'étendait sur l'ensemble des maisons. Il entra et demanda à une exorciste si Green était toujours ici. Elle hocha la tête et lui indiqua un étage. Il commença son ascension et arrivé au troisième il déambula parmi les tombes jusqu'à voir la chevelure ébouriffée du champion. Il était agenouillé devant une sépulture, les yeux clos en train de prier. Gold resta en retrait attendant qu'il ait finit. Lorsque Green se releva le brun l'interpella :

-Green ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda le susnommé d'une voix morne  
-Euh... Gold ne savait pas trop comment lui dire. Red est... Mort.

Le châtain haussa un sourcil et à la surprise de Gold, il sourit.

-Il est enfin mort ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

Gold lui raconta le combat et le suicide.

-Eh bien félicitation, tu as maintenant le titre du meilleur dresseur du monde !  
-Merci, mais... Ça ne te fait pas plus d'effet ?  
-La mort de cet enfoiré ? Non, aucun. Enfin si... Je suis heureux.  
-Quoi ? S'exclama Gold, indigné.  
-Et bien quand tu apprends que le minable qui a tué ton pokémon, qui a détruit ton rêve, qui a volé l'affection des personnes qui te sont proche est morte, tu ne peux qu'être heureux.

Gold était abasourdi. Devant l'air désemparé de ce dernier, Green expliqua :

-Cette tombe, c'est celle de Ratattac, un des premiers Pokémons que j'ai capturé, au début de mon voyage. Moi et l'autre minable, on l'a commencé ensemble, et c'était une sorte de compète pour savoir qui serait le plus fort de nous deux. Un jour, j'ai croisé Red sur l'Océane. Comme je voulais mesurer ma force à celle de ce minable, je l'ai défié. Le combat a attiré des gens et mon Ratattac a été gravement blessé et empoisonné. J'ai essayé de me rendre aussi rapidement que possible le centre pokémon de Carmin-sur-mers, mais les badauds acclamaient Red en bouchant le passage ce qui fait que je suis arrivé trop tard pour qu'on puisse le sauver... Il est mort dans mes bras...  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute...  
-Il avait cas ne pas étaler sa force ! As-tu déjà blessé des Pokémons au point de les tuer ?  
-... Non...  
-Tch... Depuis que je suis gamin, je voulais devenir le dresseur le plus fort du monde. Je l'avais promis à chacun de mes compagnons, on s'entraînait dur pour remplir cet objectif. Et j'ai réussi. J'ai été Maître de la Ligue, du Conseil 4. Pour un quart d'heure, à cause de lui. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que si tu perds en tant que Maître, tu ne peux pas le redevenir, même si ton successeur laisse la place vacante étant donné que que tu n'es plus le dresseur le plus fort de la région, c'est pour ça que j'occupe la place de champion ... Mais passons : le pire, c'est que mon grand-père le prof Chen est arrivé juste après ma défaite. Lui qui ne m'a jamais considéré autrement que comme une gêne: il lui arrivait même d'oublier mon prénom tellement ses recherches était plus important que moi. Devenir Maître était le seul moyen pour qu'il se souvienne de mon existence et qu'elle ait un tant soit peu d'importance. Je suis orphelin à cause de la guerre, c'est principalement ma sœur qui c'est occupé de moi. Bref. Tu imagines, mon grand-père me reprochant de ne pas aimer mes Pokémons ? De me reprocher ma faiblesse tandis qu'il s'extasiait sur un minable ? UN MINABLE QUI A DETRUIT MA VIE ?

Sa voix s'était brisée et Gold ne dit rien. Il enchaîna :

-Alors, oui, sa mort ne peut que me réjouir.

Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Ils sortirent tous les deux et se séparèrent. Gold décida de se rendre à Bourg-Palette pour aller voir la mère de Red et lui donner ses pokémon.

Green quant à lui retourna à son poste de champion.

Il était mort. Il n'était plus là. Il ne serait plus dans son ombre, jamais. Il était mort, enfin. Il éclata d'un rire froid. Enfin, il respirait.

* * *

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**


End file.
